Silent Song
by P.L.S
Summary: Response to a challenge - Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world? Lot of shorts for almost everyone... just read it. No one else does...
1. The Path of Least Resistance

Title: The Path of Least Resistance;

Part One of the Silent Song Series.

Author: PLS

Date: May 15, 2003

Rating: G

Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world and how does he feel about it.

Quote: More than any time in history mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads to despair and utter hopelessness, the other to total extinction. Let us pray that we have the wisdom to choose correctly.   
-Woody Allen (Born 1935)

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the commander of the Legion of Fire. As you know, I am pegged as a traitor by most of Britain. I am not ignorant of my crimes as the Ministry of Magic sees them, I knew what I was getting into when I made my loyalties public over fifty years ago. I am now one hundred twenty six years of age and no where near my death bed. As I told young Thomas, one is as old as one lets one get. I try not to let myself go over the age of thirty or thirteen, I can never tell which. Fawkes is much like myself in that way. He does so hate to get old. Ulrich never understood how I was able to find myself such a wonderful familiar like Fawkes. All Ulrich has is that always bickering runespore, Axel, Sven, and Helmut. Those poor souls all trapped in one body like that. It must be absolute torture for Sven especially, he is always trying to find the best way to go, but his words always come out all wrong. Ulrich of course, tells me all about the counseling he must do for them; he fears that Axel and Helmut may revert to their base instincts and kill poor Sven. He is really a very nice snake, just a little too critical of Axel's dreaming and Helmut's planning. I can sympathize with Sven greatly. I only wish I had the gift of parseltounge so I and Sven could commiserate. 

I'm not one to complain, I fully knew what I was going to be getting into when I was thirty-two. I still know all my position entails, I am very aware of Ulrich's corruption and I am very aware of the truth of the prophesy that Sybill made almost eighty-seven years ago. Almost all of my generation is aware of it and how Ulrich tried to prevent it twenty-two years ago. His methods are less than honorable and since I was made aware of how far he had fallen, I have been more than active in activities aimed to stop his practices. This is a fact that I have kept scrupulously hidden from all that are not in my confidence. Only one person knows in fact; that person is my former student and my supposed nemesis, Thomas Marvalo Riddle.

I have trusted him time and time again to very crucial and endangering information. He is the one watching over the one who will end this war, and I placed that hope in his care. If Ulrich ever found out my roll in his soon to come about end he would laugh and call you insane. He knows I have been nothing but loyal to him and trust in his ideal completely. Ulrich and his Giftschlange Amree have changed motives, they used to peacefully fight for a cause I supported. We used to all want the union of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, but now he wants the world. I still believe in my cause but not the ways that Ulrich wants to go about achieving them. My Legion of Fire seems to fight side by side with the Giftschlange Armee, but they all follow me and work towards my goals. We want Ulrich to stop at any cost. I fear what that may entail soon.

Ulrich used to be my friend, he was always intrigued by the Dark as I was by the Light, we studied far away from each other but kept in touch and after the Muggle's World War Two we worked to unify Wizarding Europe again and help those wizards and witches trapped by the Iron Curtain. Our efforts made us realize why we needed to unify with the Muggles and have some say in the way the world was going. I returned to Britain and taught at Hogwarts for five years and then Ulrich contacted me, he said he had a following and they were working towards the unification of the two worlds. He needed my help, and I was glad to go to his side. A small contingent of my fellows followed me to Munich and we worked with the followers of Ulrich. It was nice while it lasted. 

The war started with two mistakes, one was a small protest that turned into a riot which spurred on other riots, and the other was my trusting in Ulrich's integrity. He fueled the movement to arms and all too soon it was out of my ability to control. He was being called Grindelwald by his loyalists and his enemies by then. I fear that I was to close to see what was going on until it was too late that time. I have not made that mistake again. 

Thomas, the kind soul he has informed me of some interesting events. Ulrich's war is growing larger, now fighting is going on in Columbia, Venezuela, and Brazil. The United States Wizarding government is trying to quench the flames before the spread and take over all of the Americas and the whole of the world. The Americans are working very hard on peace conferences, brokering deals, and other diplomatic chores. My good friend, Cynthia Whitehall, is heading that effort. She is just so good about things like that. She has always been the one looking for the peaceful way out, Ulrich was always the hot head, and I am still stuck in the middle trying to find a way to bridge the two opposites. If they could only find a common goal like they did after World War Two I'm certain the world would be almost utopian and my life would be almost heaven. As it is the two haven't agreed on anything since the American Diplomatic Magical Contingency or the ADMC pulled out of Europe in 1959. I'm sure that they never will agree on anything again. I wonder if I should have tried harder to get them to marry. They would have been wonderful together, but life goes on. 

But it is the future I should be focused on and not the past. The future is in one heart, one person who I have never laid eyes on. One boy named Harold James Potter, one boy who the whole world thinks is dead, even the boy himself. He has no idea who he is. That was my idea, and I am certain he will hate me for it. What rational person wouldn't? I had to do it for his protection Sybill Trelawney has foretold that he was the only one who had the potential to stop Ulrich and stop this insane war. That doesn't mean I and the rest of the world won't try, it means that Harold is always going to be in great danger. Thomas assures me that he is fine, in fact he will be teaching Defense classes at Hogwarts this year. Thomas is also hiring a new Potions teacher, Adrian Grey went on to a nice retirement last summer. Thomas assures me his choice is someone he once taught himself. A mister Severus Snape. The man's resume is very impressive; a master potion maker in the Potion Makers' Guild, inventor of the Twenty Untraceable Poisons, and the mercenary with the second highest body count last year. Goodness, I hope the man can focus on something other than teaching his students how to kill each other! I'm sure Minerva can keep anyone in line, especially if he is indeed a former student. 

I should have stayed at Hogwarts and I should have worked harder to control Ulrich. I honestly wonder how different the world would have been if I had actively stopped the monster my friend has become. I have so many regrets. 


	2. Always Time for a Drink Part 1

Title: Always Time for a Drink

Part Two of the Silent Song Series.

Author: PLS

Date: May 16, 2003

Rating: G

Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world and how do Harry and Severus Snape interact now?

Quote: We really don't have enemies. It's just that some of our best friends are trying to kill us. --  _Anonymous _

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

The day had gone from bad to worse, getting into Britain had been absolute torture, the idiots at the Ministry couldn't understand that he was running late and hated paperwork, he apperated to the wrong locale and couldn't see the point of trying again since he was only a few kilometers off target, and now it was raining. It wasn't just raining, it was a sudden summer downpour and raining cats and dogs. Hugging his cloak tight about him he trudged up the muddy path to Hogsmeade, if he was going to get warm he needed to get going. Another figure was on the path, and looked taller and just as miserable, if not more so. The figure's face was hidden by his cloak, a bit suspicious but it just meant that the other person was just a fighter as well. Or maybe just trying to stay dry and warm. Probably just trying to stay warm. Defiantly trying to stay dry. 

"Hello." The other said gruffly. His voice was unfamiliar and had a worn edge on it.

"Hi, rather wet out here." The other snorted derisively. He was not amused.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the other impatiently as they drew even with one another.

"I'm out for the sun. I'm going to Hogwarts. You?"

"The same. I was supposed to be there a week ago, but was held up." said the other with a shrug. "I'm Severus Snape, the new Potions Professor." 

"Harry, the new Combat Professor. Do you want to stop in the village for an ale? You know warm up and such. If we're both this late how much is a few minutes going to hurt us, right?"

"Sure, I've always been told I'm too antisocial. I might as well try to get to know you." said Severus with a smirk in his voice now. Together in relative silence they walked very, very quickly into Hogsmeade and entered the Three Broomsticks. 

As they shed their cloaks and Harry got his first good look at Severus. The man was tall and dark, his long hair was tied back and had a slight curl to it, and his eyes were a dark brown, almost black and shining with intelligence and an inner fire. The man's nose was slightly flatter, showing that he had broken his nose in the past but never had it magically healed. Along his left jaw was a long harsh scar, it was older but still very vivid. Harry himself was not without scars, on Harry's forehead was a very old but very visible and semi-hidden under his wavy dark brown bangs. Both were wearing dark and very worn clothing that was made to be beat up. Harry's clothes were of a modern Muggle outdoorsy style and Severus wore the normal clothing of wizard mercenaries which was just as chic as it was in the sixteenth century. Harry and Severus noted the place was fairly empty, just a few regulars and bored shoppers and the staff. They grabbed a small table near the blazing fireplace and a small witch took their orders.

"Okay dears, a pint for the green-eyed cutie and a fire-whisky on the rocks for Mr. Dark?"

"Correct." Said Severus. Harry nodded in agreement and the witch bustled over to the bar to fetch their drinks. 

"Rather contradictory drink." Commented Harry with a small smile.

"Yes, but it is very good. So Combat? I thought the curriculum was Defense." Asked Severus. The little witch came back and silently set the drinks down and left to go chat with a young wizard, who looked to be in his late teens. Harry took a sip of his ale and sighed.

"That's good ale. The Asians just can't get it right. Well, Riddle never really said I had to follow that exactly, I think  that I like Combat better." Said Harry with a grin. "Rules were made to be broken, as are job descriptions."

"Okay, I must say it does sound like more fun. I prefer poison and strategy." Severus smirked at Harry, who smiled back. Severus took a drink of his fire-whiskey and leaned back leisurely. 

"Let's be honest, I'm known as the Assassin."

"Snake-fang, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Same here. So why are the two most deadly and feared assassins slash mercenaries hired to teach the two classes that are most the dangerous to students?" asked Harry.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I'm guessing that McGonagall let Riddle do the hiring. She wouldn't have even considered us." Said Severus rationally. Harry drank some more ale and smiled. 

"Think he would be the only one insane enough. Anyhow at least I'm getting a place to stay that won't blow up after I accidentally cast a Dark curse."

"How do you accidentally cast a Dark curse? It takes a will and purpose to cast anything purely Dark or Light." Asked Severus taking a drink of his fire-whiskey. 

"I don't know. I guess I tend to have some bad dreams or something, it only happened once or twice. In an old log cabin and in a Muggle made tent, they both burned down rather spectacularly. That's how I got the name Death-dodger, it seems I tend to land in trouble and manage to luck out." Said Harry and he took another sip. A train whistle sounded and Severus smiled.

"Did you ever go to Hogwarts?" asked Severus.

"No, I went to Drumstrang, Ikan Asrama, and the Tasmanian Institute." Responded Harry with a sigh. Severus looked curious and Harry decided to answer the unspoken questions. "I started my schooling in Drumstrang, but it was determined that I wasn't safe in my second year so in my third year I went to Ikan. I stayed there for three years until I became the youngest ever admitted into the Institute where I stayed until I was eighteen."

"But the Institute is for seventeen year olds and above. It's the most prestigious military academy in the world." Said Severus with wide eyes.

"Well, over all the breaks I studied combat, other than Quidditich, it's my passion. I ran away one weekend and went to a tournament they had that would serve as a test and maybe give me a scholarship. I showed up the morning of the contest and everyone's kicked asses and they took me in, no charge."

"Fascinating, so you are really the only one who beats my death tolls. Now I know why."

"Yeah, I work hard too." Said Harry with a laugh. Severus smiled coldly.

"Quidditich? You don't seem like the type." Asked Severus with a sardonic smile.

"I'm a great seeker if I say so myself. I play as much as I can and I've never missed the snitch." Harry leaned back arrogantly. 

"I'm a chaser myself. I used to play for the house team in school, but now it's rather off and on." Said Severus with a wistful tone. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 17.26, and the date wasn't visible on the clock. "What's the date?" asked Severus.

"Um, I'm not sure. I have a Muggle watch on." Said Harry looking at his wrist. "Hey! Miss." Harry caught the attention of the older witch behind the bar.

"Yes, dearie, what can I do for you?" asked the woman pleasantly.

"What's the date today?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Why don't you know? It's September first! The school's filling up for supper right now." She said and Severus swore.

"We were due at the school last week!" snapped the taller man as he stood up and flung some gold on the table. He grabbed Harry and both sprinted to the castle both cursing and yelling at each other. As they reached the front entrance they were greeted by a cross looking old woman.

"About time you two show up. I just got word that you two only reached Britain this afternoon. What a pair, I'm sure Thomas made his choices for a reason. What that reason may be I have no clue. I'm Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress here and you will be punctual from now on! Follow me." And the two most deadly mercenaries were reduced to children in trouble as they followed the severe headmistress.  


	3. Always Time for a Drink Part 2

Title: Always Time for a Drink (part two)  
  
Part Two of the Silent Song Series.  
  
Author: PLS  
  
Date: May 16, 2003  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world and how do Harry and Severus Snape interact now?  
  
Quote for the section: We really don't have enemies. It's just that some of our best friends are trying to kill us. -- Anonymous   
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__-- __--__--__  
  
Both Harry and Severus realized how foolish they must seem when the doors to the large dining hall, all of the four tables of children and the teacher's table were fixed upon the two men who were following their strict headmistress like two children who were caught red handed. She ordered them to sit down next to her and proceeded to eat in a cold angry silence. Finally Harry was sick of her silent treatment.  
  
"Oh come on, Aunt Mina! You said yourself that I should always listen to Uncle Tommy and he says there is always time for a drink and that I should meet new people. Please don't be angry with me forever." He whined in a falsetto voice. This led most of those present to snicker and grin especially the older teachers. Severus acted like he didn't know Harry. Tom and Rubeus Hagrid, the professor of Care of Magical Creatures, both laughed at Harry's attempt to get Minerva happy again. Finally, she relented.  
  
"Okay Harry, you win. I forgive you two for being so atrociously late. Uncle Tommy however is not to be blamed for your bad judgment, and Tom." Minerva turned to the deputy headmaster and head of Slytherin.  
  
"Yes, milady?" said the older man with a grin.  
  
"Don't give Harry any more bad advice. You're worse than the Weasley twins." She said finishing with a sigh. Tom and Harry laughed and Severus was confused.  
  
"So the heads of Hogwarts are your aunt and uncle? And you didn't go to Hogwarts." Asked Severus. Harry shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Nope, well, not really." Said the smiling man, "Aunt Mina and Uncle Tom are my guardians or at least they were in charge of my affairs when I was a child. They are the closest to family I ever had. As far as I know my parents died and the rest of my family was nowhere to be found. Uncle Tom was determined that I didn't grow up in an orphanage like he did so he and Aunt Mina and the house elves of Hogwarts raised me here, they then sent me off to Drumstrang so I couldn't take advantage of my familiarity with the house elves and the castle and become an unbearable terror." Explained Harry as he poured a goblet of pumpkin juice and turned it into a very aromatic red wine. Severus nodded as he took a bite of his pork tenderloin. The food was just as good as he remembered.  
  
"Okay, so, why didn't I ever see you?" asked Severus. He had done a fair amount of sneaking around as a student and never once had he laid eyes on a little boy in the castle. Harry laughed as did the rest of the teachers who were listening in.  
  
"I think I can answer that one Severus." Said Madame Hooch, "Harry has always used an invisibility cloak because it was against the rules for him to leave his rooms without a teacher. I had to cover for him a fair amount of times because he has always had a love of flying at night, and none of the spells and wards I put up worked for him." She smiled at Harry, "Have you seen the new Firestar? It's said to be the single best broom, made for seekers and very hard to get. Each broom is calibrated for the rider by the makers so it responds to the rider better and can't be stolen or anything." Asked the flying instructor eagerly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I just got into Britain this morning and couldn't appearate into Hogsmeade straight away. The Ministry held me for two or three hours and almost put me into a dingy old holding cell. Something about failure to cooperate, possession of illegal potions, artifacts, weapons, and other things, and beating up an auror. It was totally idiotic, I think I had to threaten to kill someone before they let me go." Hagrid and Tom laughed as Minerva and a younger brown haired witch frowned at his words.  
  
"'Arry, yer too much. So yer goin' ta teach Defense? 'Ope ya aren't goin' ta do anythin' too dangerous." Said Hagrid with a grin. The half giant took a large gulp of whatever alcoholic beverage that the man preferred. Probably ale or mead.  
  
" Nothing too dangerous, well, maybe. Can I barrow Norbert and Aragog? They are such fun for students."  
  
"No! I can't believe ya 'Arry! I wouldn't even let meh students try ta tackle them two." Exclaimed the half giant. Again Severus was stunned. Harry wanted to let a Norwegian Ridgeback and an Acromantula loose on the school? Was he insane?  
  
"Well, what about Fluffy? The big guy loves me, and Fluffy wouldn't hurt a soul." Asked Harry with a sly glint in his eye. Severus understood now, Harry was putting into practice the old saying, 'when you want an inch ask for a mile'. And it worked, Harry was actually getting a Hellhound in the school! If he could do that maybe the year wouldn't that dull, it certainly seemed as if the feared McGonagall couldn't control the loose cannon that was called Harry. Severus shook his head, his fellow mercenary was just one surprise after another. Soon everyone finished the main course and dessert appeared. Severus and Harry both had the marzipan tarts with a Blanc de Blanc wine and both watched as the rest of the great hall watching them. When dessert was cleared McGonagall stood up to give the start of year speech.  
  
"Now as I'm sure you all have noted there are two new teachers, Professor Snape is replacing Professor Grey in Potions. Professor Harry, is teaching Defense, if he ever learns how to obey a few simple rules. Professor Granger will send around her cats to collect your History of Magic assignments tonight and as the older students know Crookshanks and Ghost are both part Kneezle so don't try to cheat them. We aren't sure what breeds her newest cat, Jacky, is so I wouldn't try anything with her either. Mister Filch wishes for me to inform you that he has added all of the Weasley Wizard Wheezy Products, again, Screaming Scribbler Markers, Slime Covered Slithering Rubber Snakes, Realistic Rubber Rodents, and Self- Painting Graffiti Paintbrushes to his list of banned objects. The complete list of banned objects is in his office, it comprises of some two hundred thirty-some objects. The Forest is forbidden, Professor Hagrid handles those punishments, so unless you like cleaning Hippogriff dung up, don't go near the Forest without a teacher. Now is that it?" she asked Tom, who nodded, "Good, off too bed with you, everyone especially first years follow your prefects to your dorms." Slowly the great hall emptied and Tom was told by a still rather peeved Minerva to lead the two newest teachers to their rooms.  
  
"Well, Harry you and Severus are going to be sharing quarters for the next few weeks. We had no clue where you wanted to teach and live, Severus. So, just let me know tomorrow and I'll get you set up as soon as I can. Harry, you do remember where your rooms are right?"  
  
"Yeah, come on Sev! Later Uncle Tommy!" Harry grabbed a shocked Severus's arm and bolted to the Northeast tower and a painting of a rather insane knight. By the time they reached it Severus realized what was going on and wrenched his arm out of Harry's vice like grip.  
  
"Are you insane!" roared the irate man. Harry smiled roguishly.  
  
"You bet, now pay attention, you'll need to know how to get in." Harry turned to the painting of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. "Hi. How are you sir knight?"  
  
"Very well and you good sir?" asked the mental knight.  
  
"Fantastic, could you be so kind as to only let this man and myself into these rooms? No one else does such a fine job at guarding my rooms." Said Harry in a very flattering tone that Cadogan ate up.  
  
"Of course sir!" the painting swung out and Severus was floored by what he saw. . .  
  
To be continued. . . 


	4. Always Time for a Drink Part 3

Title: Always Time for a Drink (part three)

Part Two of the Silent Song Series.

Author: PLS

Date: May 20, 2003

Rating: G

Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world and how do Harry and Severus Snape interact now?

Quote for the section: We really don't have enemies. It's just that some of our best friends are trying to kill us. --  _Anonymous _

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

The room was one that showed a love of travel and a love of adventure- it was one that any boy would have loved and one that still held a lot of intrigue for the grown and well traveled man. The walls were draped with archaic tapestries of sniget hunts, battles, and medieval pastoral scenes. Old maps of distant locals, paintings of dragon slayers, treasure hunters, and outlaws decorated the welcoming sitting room. Severus was pushed in by a hurrying Harry and he took notice of the many Persian carpets on the floor and the huge grizzly bearskin rug in front of the huge blazing fireplace. On the large worn mahogany mantle were piles of what looked like old Quidditich magazines and a few odd and very used comic books both Wizarding and Muggle. The bookshelves next to the fireplace held books on a great multitude of subjects, astronomy, navigation, atlases, histories, military theory, fairy tales, adventure and fantasy novels, and even a few very rare books on martial arts styles, both western and eastern. The large oak desk held scattered papers and odd and archaic instruments of brass and copper. Quills and old bottles of ink littered the desktop as well, Severus moved closer to the desk, the papers were a mix of notes about information in the books, notes about ideas that the bedlam known as Harry's mind created, and very crude and rather childish sketches. Severus was sure that Harry was not like any other of the many fighters he had met before. Harry was enlarging his arsenal and filling the formally empty cheery and glass cabinet. Swards, axes, pikes, javelins, and many other odd and rather old weapons filled up the cabinet and as Harry closed it he took out two last arms and enlarged them, a well worn battle axe and a short Spanish sward in a beaten up scabbard, then placed them on a tall pink granite and iron table by the entrance. 

Harry smiled contentedly as he hung his dark cloak on a twisting iron coat rack and then took off his heavy plaid over shirt and kicked off his heavy black combat boots. "Ah, it's still home." Marveled Harry, Severus looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Still home? How long has it been since you last came here?" asked the taller man.

"Oh," Harry collapsed on a brown velvet chaise lounge near the weapon cabinet, "well, I'd say about seven or eight years. I've had little or no chance to come here, work has been too steady. Back to back jobs from the Snakes, Fireballs, and whatever government is desperate to get rid of the black spots from the inside, this is the first time in a long time I've gotten to rest without fear of yet another summon from the idiots of the world."

An odd sound started to fill the room, insane laughter, a loud annoying voice and a small whistling tune. A tapestry was flung up as a ginger jarvey ran into the room. It was carrying a small black fuzzball on his back that Severus recognized as a puffskin The jarvey had a bright white star on his forehead and was running to Harry.

"Boss! You lazy bum, came home!" shouted the large ferret looking creature yelled in a loud and very grating voice. Harry had stood up. He laughed and hugged both animals with nothing less than affection showing.

"Yes, Boss has come home, you pathetic excuse for a pet. Have you been playing with Noxxy?" Asked Harry as he sat down again.

"I played with the great lump of idiotic fur. He is dull and I can't stand him. Who's the dummy?" the jarvey was curling up in Harry's lap as the puffskin was nestled on Harry's shoulder. 

"He is not a dummy, you waste of fur. His name is Severus, you will call him Fang, if you refuse to call him by his name like you do with me." Harry was now stroking the jarvey's fur. "Severus, the jarvey is Lumos, the puffskin is Nox. Don't hurt them, I've had Lumos since I was nine and Noxxy since I was twelve."

"Who on earth gave a nine year old boy a jarvey?" asked Severus sitting in a large brown leather armchair. Harry laughed.

"Well, Mister Filch found a ferret, or what looked to be an ordinary ferret, in the owlery and  I stopped him from killing it or feeding it to Buckbeak. I then hid it in my bedroom, under my bed. It turned out that Lumos wasn't a ferret, but a baby jarvey. I kept him secret for a long time and bribed anyone who found out to keep quiet about his existence. The whole staff knows about him, but they don't know that the others all know as well." Harry gave a roguish grin as Severus' gaze turned to the puffball in his shoulder, "Noxxy, he was a gag gift from one of my less than loved classmates at Drumstrang, I found him so amusing though. Noxxy basically complements Lumos' overly noisy and aggressive presence, and is just fun." Lumos was sleeping now, the jarvey looked almost peaceful. 

"He reminds me of a cat like that." Said Severus.

"Yeah." Harry carefully lifted Lumos off his lap and set him back down on the soft fabric of the chaise lounge. Nox stayed on his shoulder as he stood and turned to Severus. "Come on. I need to show you your rooms. Believe it or not, I do have a room set aside for my guests. I was always told that I was too good of a host for a child, I hope my skills haven't worn away during the battles." Severus gave a very small smile of understanding and followed Harry to the tapestry of the sniget hunt that his host pushed aside and the wall behind it opened up to a long staircase that looked like it wound around the large room they had just left. 

Small hanging chandeliers blazed to life as they followed the stairs up to the second floor. When they reached the top Severus saw that the ceiling was lower and something like a trapdoor was in the center of the circular common area. Four doors opened out to the common area. Harry lead him to the closest on the right, it opened to a bathing room, a large tub was imbedded in the floor and it was a lot like the prefects bathroom. A large cabinet and  two shower stalls were on the far curved wall and three toilet stalls and a urinal decorated another wall. The last was lined by three sinks, a large pink granite counter top, and mirrors lined the last wall. The showers had rather ornate stained glass windows and charmed floating candles lit the room.

"Towels, soaps, potions and almost anything else is in that cabinet. If you need something I don't have please leave a note in the cabinet and the house elves will be happy to get what you need. I used to stick notes in there asking for books or things that Uncle Tommy refused to get me. Most of the time I'd get what I wanted that way, but I had to hide the more dangerous things. I was a spoiled little kid."

"Okay, somehow I'm not surprised." Said Severus. Harry led him to the next room, this time it was a storage room of sorts. Inside were shelves and shelves of all sorts of things. Toys, books, bottles, broomsticks, and anything that could be found were in that room.

"In here is anything I collected, I bet I have all my old potion finds, most of the lab stuff I had found was broken or worn out things I tried to fix. I keep everything here that isn't legal as well. You'll find dangerous potion ingredients, magic weapons, the magic carpet I made in the fourth year, and the books on non-human combat magics here. You're welcome to almost anything unless it is warded, no matter how weakly. If you find something that is warded come tell me. I'm sure I warded a lot of things as a kid that are really very pointless now." Harry smiled as Severus gazed around. This room was lit by floating candles again, only they were charmed to float around the looker and whatever was being used at that moment. No windows decorated this room, it was totally sealed from the outside. Severus finally came back and Harry took him to the next room.

This next room was all windows and floating candles, a rack of well maintained brooms of various ages and types was near the large French doors that opened to a large terrace. A large wardrobe with glass doors, which held Quidditich robes and other accessories for the broom sports, was located on the other side of the doors. A large hassock like bench was in the center of the room. A set of shelves caught Severus' attention, on them were potions and Muggle and magical medical spell books. All were carefully labeled and arranged in order of type and strength.

"You're free to escape Hogwarts this way. I often will. I and the house elves created this room after my eighth birthday, the day my rebelliousness landed me in another month of confinement to my tower. I think Aunt Mina caught me sneaking off to go barrow one of the school broomsticks. As you noted my first aide kit is right there, and as with the rest of the rooms feel free to use anything that isn't warded." Harry spoke as he fished out a miniature broomstick and enlarged it. "My Nimbus Two Thousand Five is off limits." He said as he put the broom into its place on the rack. Severus nodded and followed Harry as they left the room.

Harry opened the last door and ushered Severus inside. It was a very well decorated bedroom. Again large stained glass windows were on the curved wall and a large bed stood under them. It had no large headboard, but held a large quantity of pillows all swathed in various shades of gray. The huge comforter seemed to be made of a patchwork pattern of grays and whites and filled with goose down. A desk was in one corner next to semi-empty bookshelves. The floor had rugs of various whites and grays scattered around and near the door was a large wardrobe of a light colored wood.

"This is your room. House elves come by every other day and if you need anything let me know. I'll see you in the morning." Harry left Severus alone and shut the door behind him.

"I don't know if I want my own rooms now." Said Severus as he started to get ready for bed that night. "I'll talk with Harry about it tomorrow. After all there's always time for a drink."

End of Part Two. . .


	5. And They Yell Wolf

Title: And They Yell Wolf

Part Three of the Silent Song Series

Date: May 22, 2003

Author: P.L.S

Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world and how do Harry and Severus Snape interact now?

Quote of the Section:  The weirder you're going to behave, the more normal you should look. It works in reverse, too. When I see a kid with three or four rings in his nose, I know there is absolutely nothing extraordinary about that person.   --  _P. J. O'Rourke _

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

Professor Hermione Granger was probably the luckiest person on the face of the planet. She was doing what she loved; her colleges respected her and her contemporaries looked up to her for guidance in the difficult field of history. She was happy, her students adored her and loved to come to class, and nothing had gone wrong in her plans. In school, her classmates had respected her, even if she was a bit alienated from her peers. Now as a historian and professor of history of magic at Hogwarts, she really didn't have to worry about the lack of a social life, her former professors, now colleges understood her need for very few friends and even less romance. She was now waiting as her first class of the year, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seventh years, streamed into the classroom. They sat down and most were exchanging the rumors about the two newest professors.

"I heard both are the top assassins, Chang said that Snape is Snake Fang, the inventor of the twenty untraceable poisons." Said one Gryffindor boy. Hermione rolled her eyes. The Hogwarts rumor mill was just as active as ever.

"Okay class, settle down. As much as we all want to know about the two new professors I will not let your rumors enter in to the classroom. Please save them for the halls, common rooms, and the meal times. Okay?" she asked. The students all said something of agreement and the talking stilled.  "Great. Now over the summer I had every one do an open ended essay. Who wants to start the annual exchange of information?" asked Hermione. A Gryffindor girl, a prefect named Lillian Rayburn, raised her hand. "Okay, Miss Rayburn." The girl stood up and smiled.

"I did the history of Weasley Wizard Wheezys." Her classmates laughed and even the normally controlled professor giggled. 

"Go on. I think you must have done a bit of research." Said Hermione as she sat down on the top of her desk. Lillian nodded.

"Okay, I talked with the proprietors, Fred and George Weasley, they claim they owe a great deal to our beloved History of Magic Professor. Oh Prof, Fred said to tell you he is still madly in love with you and will come to force you to elope. I asked him to come the day before exams. Fred and George are two mad men, and absolutely fun. They grew up in Ottery St. Catchpole and went to Hogwarts. They graduated in 1996, with a few NEWTS and a handful of gold. They then went to London straight away and then got odd jobs around town. 

"They are some of the few pureblood wizards that can live as Muggles successfully. After a few years an old school friend, Hermione Granger, escaped school and roomed with them for a while. She helped the two to set up a working business model and scrape together the gold needed to open a small stall at the various magical conventions and events. She helped them out for a year them got a job at Hogwarts, Fred never really forgave her for turning traitor. But she had helped them so much that it was a simple thing to open a shop in London, and now in Hogsmeade this year. They also franchise, and there are shops in Dublin, New York, Los Angeles, Singapore, and Tokyo. The Tokyo store is the largest of the seven and the founders are on the Japanese list of Most Desirable Wizards at number four and four and a half for this year." Lillian grinned, "That's about it, any questions?" she asked. Hermione sighed; the girl had done her research well, and thoroughly trashed her reputation as straight-laced. 

"Um, okay." Said Lillian as no one asked anything, she sat down. Hermione stood once more and asked for more volunteers. The class went smoothly as always, and ended with the class telling her what they wanted to study this year. The seventh years that she taught were given the choice of what focus they wanted to study and how they wanted to study. 

Choice was what made her stand out; she let her students choose how they wanted to do things. In her time she found wizards had no grasp on psychology, and the modern Muggle teaching methods all said the more input the student has the more they will want to learn. She used Muggle psychology whenever she could in the classroom and the results were clear. Instead of teaching about laws, rulers, and goblin rebellions, she focused on the history of different aspects of modern life and her students found it easer to relate. She loved teaching and often found herself teaching about how Muggle and Magical history impacted each other. 

She kept that part off the syllabus that she gave to Minerva each year, if she dared to let the public she what she taught she would be pegged as a follower of Grindelwald and Dumbledore and an enemy of the state. That would ruin her image, throw away the respect she had worked hard to get, and damage all of her students.  She was tempted to stop the way she taught and revert to the accepted syllabus but to do so would be dishonorable and really would cause more damage than help. She watched as her next class came in, Slytherin and Hufflepuff second years. The Slytherins were telling the Hufflepuffs all about the new potions professor.

"He was a Slytherin, I even looked in the yearbooks. He vanished for three years and then he started to submit papers in to the medical and potion journals. Most were on poisons and methods of curing victims. He did one or two on the various methods of killing and how to tell the Silent Death from Advera Kedavera. Dad wrote me and sent me a bunch of good information this morning." Said Jim Davids, the Slytherin with the biggest mouth. His words spawned a tidal wave of comments from all the students. Hermione sighed it was going to be a long day.

"Okay, settle down class!" Yes, it was going to be a very long day.

---___--- 

Hermione was sitting in a large overstuffed chair in the staff room after her classes were done with. The day had been long and one rumor filled class after another. She was glad that her classes listened so well, but honestly! They knew better than to talk about their professors like that.

The door slammed open and allowed two men entry, one ranting, and one laughing.

" I hate teaching! Don't you dare laugh!" yelled the taller man with long black hair and a very mean looking face. Hermione knew that she had no wish to get on his bad side, but the shorter laughing man apparently had no worries about his health.

"Oh, Sev, it's not that bad. Sure they are immature and rather annoying, but are they that awful?" Harry threw himself into a large couch as Snape carefully took a wingback chair across from the other man. Harry smiled and nodded at Hermione in acknowledgement of the history professor.

"Not that bad? Oh, Harry, I assure you they are worse than the Columbian Wizards. The second years don't even have the faintest idea as to why they use pewter number two cauldrons for brewing household potions. The seventh years are lucky to still be alive, the majority hasn't a clue how to cure basic food poisoning caused by poorly cooked foods or bacteria and viruses."

"Okay I admit it, they are clueless. If it makes you feel better all they ask me about is how I know Uncle Tom and Aunt Mina, a topic that isn't even related to combat by a long shot. But they figured out who you are."

"I know. This is the most atrocious profession." Said Snape as he started to massage his forehead. Hermione wanted to defend her job, but the conversation seemed closed to her.

"Sev, don't be like that. You can't say this isn't better than doing the King Snake's bidding." Said Harry.

"I wouldn't know, I only work for those who have no self-respect what so ever, like those drug lords in the Americas." Quipped Snape with a smirk.

"Filed away for future damage to be done." Responded Harry, "I don't know why you give me all this material."  Snape lashed out as quick as lightening. Hermione didn't even see the two move, but Harry was ducking, Snape's arm was thrust out, and a large knife was embedded in the wall behind where Harry's head used to be.

"I think that gives me leverage in this deal." Said Snape with a wicked smirk. Harry grinned.

"Yup, you have won this round." Said the insane man as he sat back up. "Come on, let's go see if we can find something to do outside." Snape grunted and both stood and left. Hermione sighed.

"Good God, they are more nuts than Riddle." 

End of this section. . . don't worry more will come.  
  



	6. Just an American Girl and British Boy Lo...

Title: Just an American Girl and British Boy Love Story

Part Four of the Silent Song Series.

Author: PLS

Date: May 23, 2003

Rating: PG

Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world?

Quote for the section: A woman has got to love a bad man once or twice in her life to be thankful for a good one. --    _Mae West (1892-1980) _

Notes: I suppose I should explain the basis of my organization of this thing, you see it all starts with the challenge requirements that you see in the summery. The challenge fascinated me and I couldn't leave it alone, I also wanted something totally new and inventive in every way. So I started to engineer a whole new way to create something like this. I wanted to make it a bunch of shorts that could stand on their own but could also be read as a novel if you so wished. I am terribly fond of short stories and I wanted to show that factor. 

Ratings may vary on each thing, I'll try to keep it within reason and if a more explicit bit should come about I'll let you know where it is. Too many good stories get kicked off of ff.net and I don't want to risk anything like that. I love the opportunity it offers me too much to risk getting thrown out.  

Each section will be accompanied by a quote that I either find fitting or I think is just too funny, author's notes will be rare. I'll try to remember to keep dating everything, so everyone will have a rough idea how long it took me to get started on each thing. I date on the day I start to type, so don't be surprised if there is a date that seems like it's wrong. 

As Anon said "Screw Canon!" and on with the story, by the way I do love the reviews and I will not try to justify anything you don't like or clarify anything you don't understand (unless I email you privately, which is rare, but does happen.)

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

Dear Moony,

I still think your nickname needs some explaining, bub. I totally think this whole deal with the rest of the world is messed up. I mean, why can't folks just exist like my family does? From your description we are what you call a "pure-blood" family yet my dad has this cool job at the college teaching Greek myths and my mom runs her "New Age" shop downtown and we use all the same technology that the Muggles do. 

I love the way we live, magic can't do some of the things that the Muggles do. Take fireworks for example, there is no way in heck that any spell we come up with will match the wonder of a Fourth of July display here in Pittsburgh at least, not to mention Sky-blast nights here during baseball season! You should come and see it, the wild things that they do are amazing. I'm not even going to try to explain it to you. 

Come and stay for a bit, I'll put you up and show you around. You'd love to see Mom's shop, it is so fun to see the mix of magic and Muggle. Here we have seers who are pure Muggle (can't do one bit of wand work) and other folks like that. They use Astrology, simple Potions, and Old Norse Runes like we do and I met one guy who did Arithmancy! She loves to train the Muggles in Divination and stuff like that. It is really making the researchers look into the genetics and nature vs. nurture issues. Mom is saying that some things in magic are things that should be taught to everyone, Dad says that anyone could learn to cast a spell, just like anyone could learn to do advanced Calculus, but that maybe learning isn't enough and being born with a gift for something is the key. What do you think?

Anyhow, have you seen the sports news lately? The Pirates are doing awful at home, last night was an embarrassment, the Cardinals won six to zero! I can't understand how such a loss could happen. Naturally I betted on the Cardinals. With the way the year has been going the Pirates had no chance unless they had a miracle. I don't really follow any other sports here, not even Quodpot which is my brother's favorite. I don't understand how an exploding ball makes for a good sport. 

I'm sorry the letter isn't longer but I want to get this out soon and I have class in fifteen. I mean the whole invite thing, I would really like you to come and spend a weekend or something. Please consider it.

Sincerely,

Ismaela Rylie

"Ah, done." She said smiling. Ismaela slipped the freshly printed letter into a small envelope. "Chepi! I got something for you to do!" she called out from her desk. A large dark colored owl flew in through an open window and  landed on the cluttered desk as Ismaela folded the envelope in half and grabbed a bit of string. The horned owl hooted and stuck out its leg. The woman rolled the letter around its leg and tied it on securely.

"Chepi, this needs to go to Moony. If you can't find him please give it to Tom Riddle, whoever he is, and Riddle will get it to Moony. Hang around for an answer. Are you up to the long trip?" she asked the last bit with a smile. Chepi was a very proud Great Horned Owl and gave a loud hoot to prove he was up to anything that the woman could dish out. He then took off.

Ismaela smiled as she watched him fly away from the suburbs of Pittsburgh. She then turned to her clock, she was late! Running to the door of her apartment she grabbed her backpack filled with notebooks, spell books, and other necessities of a junior in college. She locked her door and apperated to the campus downtown. She was almost late to a lecture on Art History, she knew that this one was important and would cover a lot of stuff  she would need for the exam. Art History wasn't her favorite class though, she just needed it to get her Bachelor's of Science in Elementary Education. She was hoping to become a fourth or fifth grade teacher and she just needed a few more credits. 

Running in she found a seat in the center of the room and pulled out her notebook and tape recorder. She then took out her water bottle and took a few sips. Her thoughts turned back to the letter and Moony, she still had no clue what his first name was. He was called Moony by his friends and Lupin by everyone else, at least that was true a year ago when he was in New York and they met. She almost turned religious and started to pray that he would come and visit her. He was so clueless about the American way of life and Muggles in general; it was adorable. Sure he was slightly older, it was only fifteen years and with magical longevity it was like a drop in the bucket. 

"Still dreaming of Mister Right?" whispered the person who sat next to the witch. Ismaela looked over to see her best friend Tabby sitting next to her.

"Nope, he's probably Mister Wrong, but honestly when has that stopped me?" quipped Ismaela with a slightly bitter smile. She had a history of bad boyfriends and Tabby had already found her love in Lenny, a geeky but cute psych student who was graduating and getting his doctorate this year.

"Oh cheer up. The right one will come, but don't worry about the whole thing. Romance and sex is so not the point of love, it's about the understanding and the mystery." Said the redheaded Muggle woman with a smile.

"You can't get any more mysterious than Moony Lupin. All I know is that he is a Brit, loves to travel, is a James Bond character, and hates to bore me with details about his life which wouldn't be boring at all for me. I don't even know his first name!" she shouted. The entire class turned and looked at her, Ismaela started to blush and said a rushed apology. Tabby laughed quietly. 

"Okay, he sounds fun. Is he that guy who you kind of dated when we went to Manhattan for Spring Break when we were sophomores?" Asked Tabby.

"Yeah. I just invited him to come stay here a bit again. He said in his last letter he was coming to the US for a bit this month. I hope he can stop by, he'd love the fireworks." Ismaela had gotten a dreamy glazed look again.

"In both senses?" joked Tabby.

"Oh, shut up." Snapped the awoken Ismaela. They both started to take notes on the Greeks and how they contributed to art. It was rather dull and Ismaela was glad when it was over. Tabby let her pack up her things and then whisked her away to the nearest Starbucks for a little chat about love, guys, and lattés. 

Once they were settled and tasted the coffee art Tabby plunged into the conversation. 

"So, James Bond?" she asked, "A wizard Bond? Fill me in on all of the details that you tried to leave out before." Ismaela swallowed her bite of cinnamon roll.

"Okay, he is a spy for Dumbledore, the leader of the Legion of Fire." Said the witch and she took a sip of her cappuccino. 

"They are part of the group working to mix magic and Muggle, right?" asked Tabby.

"Yup. Well, he was in New York last year doing something in the UN, he still won't tell me. We write, in fact Chepi is off taking a letter to him right now. He says he's coming to Washington DC this month, sometime near Father's Day." Ismaela said. 

"So will your mom like him?" asked Tabby.

"Mom?" asked Ismaela, "Mom will love Moony. I mean he is like the nicest guy a girl could find, he acts like a total gentleman." 

"Well then, it's settled!" exclaimed the brightly smiling Tabby at the now very confused Ismaela. " Lenny and I are going to help you get your man!"


	7. Just an American Girl and British Boy Lo...

Title: Just an American Girl and British Boy Love Story (Part 2)

Part Four of the Silent Song Series.

Author: PLS

Date: May 23, 2003

Rating: PG

Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop Grindelwald, he joined him. How has that impacted the Wizarding world?

Quote for the section: A woman has got to love a bad man once or twice in her life to be thankful for a good one. -- MaeWest (1892-1980) 

__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__

"Moony! Show me the letter! I wanna see!" The large black haired man lunged at the thin man with light brown hair. The thin man nimbly jumped out of the way sending the other man sprawling onto the carpeted floor in their hotel room. From on top of the bed Moony laughed.

"No way Padfoot! It's private." Said Moony with a grin at his fallen friend. Padfoot growled at the man and then grinned.

"So you got a girlfriend?" asked Padfoot childishly drawing out the last word. Moony blushed and tried to ignore the taunting. "Moony and his girlfriend sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  


"Oh, shut up! Juvenile beast!" snapped Moony. 

"Says the guy who still likes to have the latest and greatest from Zonko's." snapped Padfoot as he got up off the floor. He went over to the Great Horned Owl that was perched on one of the lamps and picked it up, "Come on buddy, lets get you some food and water and leave the lovesick wolf to his love letter reading." With that Padfoot left the hotel room and started to try to figure out why the heck he left the room when he should have just called for room service. 

The man put the owl onto his arm and then started to try to recall where in the hotel he was. He was very plastered and flustered when Moony drug him into the hotel room last night at midnight last night. They had just gotten out of a embassy party where they were supposed to be spying on a rather important American politician. Moony stuck to the old geek like glue and was writing up notes on the whole thing just before that owl came into the room. Moony was always so good about things like that, just like he was in school.

Padfoot, on the other hand was bored with the whole thing after the first second. He was a combat wizard and unlike Moony who was in love with the whole spy deal, he wanted battle and bloodshed. Not that he liked to kill, no he hated to kill, Padfoot just liked action and was there to protect Moony. Padfoot was the only one Dumbledore trusted to watch over the werewolf who was the most trusted spy in the whole Legion. Not to mention that both men were rather rash at times and not one of the other Legionaries could keep up with how they did things. 

Padfoot was really Sirius Cyrus Black, the former Quidditich announcer of Hogwarts and part of the infamous prankster troupe, the Marauders. His best friend and werewolf spy was Remus Rollin Lupin, the youngest member of the Marauders by at least ten years. As far as Padfoot knew the werewolf was thirty-two, even if he looked forty like Sirius was. Padfoot on the other hand was forty-three and yet he looked much the same as he did when he was twenty-one. Padfoot blamed the monthly transformations that Remus had to endure on the aged appearance of his best friend. They were the last of the Marauders, Prongs and Lady Bird were killed when their little son, Harry, was being hunted by some evil wizard that Moony swore was Grindelwald. Wormtail was gone, lost in a very tragic explosion at a Muggle embassy in Kenya in the year 1998. He was there escorting a very important wizard scientist to a safe point that Dumbledore had set up when something happened and they were killed in the bombing.  They were living in dark times and the three had died bravely, Padfoot could ask no more than that when his time came.

The owl hooted waking Padfoot up from his reverie. He was growing too melancholy.  Maybe it was just his old age finally showing itself, thought the man as he found the doors to the elevator. It was in use so Padfoot hit the button and waited. The owl looked to be studying the hallway and thinking about something. Padfoot was rather surprised that an owl would be like that but he said nothing about it.

As they finally got on the elevator Sirius couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Okay, you're one of those super-intelligent hybrid owls, aren't you?" he asked. The owl blinked at him and nodded. Sirius wasn't too taken aback by this news as he thought he would be, though it was astounding. But the hybrids were becoming more popular now that it was found they were more reliable and better at protecting themselves than the traditional post owl breeds. The North American post owls were very magically gifted when domesticated by talented breeders and when their blood was mixed with the more personable and very intelligent European domesticated post owl breeds, an almost perfect post owl would be born. The only downfall was that the owls had almost human intelligence and had proven to be on the same mental level as a twelve-year-old child, but all breeders swore the IQ's were higher than that. 

Sirius was almost glad at that news; maybe the owl would help him help Moony get together with his girlfriend. With a grin, the Marauder asked the owl a very important question: "Wanna help Moony and your mistress finally have a proper date?" The owl considered the offer. As the elevator came to the ground floor it nodded and Sirius laughed. It was going to be a challenge, but honestly Moony needed to finally admit that he was in love with that pretty little witch that he had accidentally drug into a dangerous situation last spring in New York. 

Sirius sprinted to the kitchens. He honestly had no clue where he was going but he had never gone wrong following his nose. Just as he reached two great swinging metal doors he was stopped by a waiter. 

"Um, sir you can't go back here." Said the twenty-something guy as he looked nervously at the owl.

"Sorry, but my friend kicked me and his pet owl out. He's reading a secret love letter or something and well, I was hungry and wanted to get this owl and me some food. I don't have a clue what to do, so I came to the kitchen." Explained Sirius with a sheepish grin. It was no wonder he looked like he was twenty-nine at the most: he acted like a teenager!

"Okay, follow me sir. I'll take you to the dining room and get your owl some raw meat cubes and what would you like?"

"Fish and chips?"

"The chef will be ecstatic to finally cook what he calls normal food." The waiter flashed a happy smile and led them to an almost empty but very fancy restaurant. He seated Sirius in a very hidden booth and placed an empty dish holder on the table for the owl.

When the waiter vanished Sirius grinned wolfishly at the owl, "Time to start our plotting."

To Be Continued . . .


	8. Just an American Girl and British Boy Lo...

Title: An American Girl and British Boy Love Story (Part 3)  
  
Part Four of the Silent Song Series  
  
Author: PLS.  
  
Date: June 7  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, instead he joined him. How has that impacted the wizarding world?  
  
Quote of the Section: A woman has got to love one bad man once or twice in her life to be thankful for a good one. -- Mae West (1892-1980)  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__-- __  
  
Over the Mongahella River a large dark shape flew. It was a large owl with great wings and it was headed to an apartment building on the tall hill that looked over the shining city of Pittsburgh. There on the eleventh floor was a short redheaded girl with a textbook in hand as if she was trying to do her essay for Psych 201 but the breathtaking view of the towers of the Steel City had put a stop to that hope.  
  
The shape landed on her balcony's edge. It was a large dark Great Horned Owl and on its leg was a small crimson envelope tied on with a bit of thin black string. The young woman smiled and untied the envelope quickly and gave the owl a bit of her leftovers from a date she had last night. She had intended to have a nice quiet dinner and do her schoolwork, but that was an hour ago, and the filet minion was lukewarm at best now.  
  
Tabby was a non-magical person who was raised by a non-magical family. She was very well off, her apartment was proof of that, living on this side of Mount Washington was a privilege for the rich and very elite. However, she received owl-post which was a magical method of mail delivery just as often as the United States Post dropped things in her mailbox downstairs in the lobby. From what her best friend had told her, she was a very lucky person as well. When most non-magical people found out about the witches and wizards they had their memory modified. She however was sworn to secrecy and then embraced by a whole family of magical people.  
  
Which brought her thoughts back to the letter and why her best friend's owl was waiting for her to write a message to Padfoot. She and this wizard she had never met were trying to get their best friends together again. The letter she had was supposed to finalize those plans.  
  
Dear Tabby,  
  
I still can't believe you're a Muggle! That is way too weird. Anyhow, great plan. I never really have gone to Muggle nightclubs but from what it sounds like it will suit our purposes fully. I love the get them drunk and in bed together plan, but yours does have more finesse and will probably work better. What do we need to wear for that party your parents are having? I've never been to a informal Muggle family's dinner party and I know Moony hasn't. I'm not sure we even have the right clothes. All we ever do is those silly formal things that we have to go to because of our line of work.  
  
Moony is getting suspicious about our using this poor owl. I think he knows that it is his girlfriend's. Can you get a hold of another owl? In Britain I could just go to the Post Office to send an owl, but here there are no wizarding areas anymore. The people here are just so weird, I don't see how the wizards and witches here can be so open about how they can be so accepted by the Muggles here. I'll talk more with you later about that, you know, at your party.  
  
I'll see you then. We'll be apperating to the Pittsburgh International Airport Terminal C at 12.00. Can you meet us there? Maybe you could arrange for a taxi or something to take us to the place where you are having us stay. Thanks for helping me arrange all of this.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Padfoot.  
  
Tabby laughed with glee as she ran to go get her cell phone. She hit the speed dial to call up Lenny. Two rings,  
  
"'Lo, Leonard the Great here! What can I help you with my dear lady?" Said the voice on the other end. Tabby laughed.  
  
"Padfoot's letter flew in. Chepi is here waiting for the great news." Tabby went back out onto the porch.  
  
"So? What's the news? They coming? Izzy's getting suspicious, but her brother's been nothing but helpful with leading her on a wrong path." Lenny was starting to ramble. He always rambled when he was excited.  
  
"Easy boy, they are meeting me at the airport at noon on Saturday. I need to get her mom to take her shopping or something and I also need to be setting up the party. They also have nothing to wear. What am I going to do?" she asked. Chepi hooted in sympathy. Tabby smiled and patted the large gray owl's head.  
  
"Well, I want Izzy to be happy just as much as you do. So tell you what, I'll meet the two wizards and take them shopping. Izzy's family will be glad to keep her busy, not to mention she will probably be working." Said Lenny.  
  
"Thanks, you are so great." Tabby sat down and sighed.  
  
"I hope he is the right guy for her, I mean her last boyfriend was a total jerk."  
  
"I know Tabitha, I know. We were lucky, we got her family to help get her away from that pit bull. She is just too nice and easy going. I'm coming to get you Tabby, I'll take you to a Bruster's or Eat 'n Park for some ice cream." Lenny said, "We can talk more about Izzy's bad boyfriends, and I'm betting you have an essay to do as well, but you haven't a clue how to start." Tabby laughed.  
  
"Too true, you know me far to well Lenny the Great. How soon will you be here?"  
  
"Well, ten minutes. I had just started on my way to pick you up for a surprise when you called. I have got to hang up. I'm almost to Station Square. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Len." Tabby pressed the end button and looked at the great owl on her table, it was studying her open textbook. "Oh dear, how am I going to get a different owl? Chepi? Have you any ideas?" The owl blinked his large golden eyes. He was just so intelligent it was scary. Without warning the owl took off. Tabby shook her head and started to put all of her things into her bag. As she finished up, her door opened and Lenny's loud voice called out, "Honey, I'm home!" Tabby grabbed the letter from Padfoot and went to greet her fiancee.  
  
Lenny was a bright Psychology student who was just a month away from his doctorate and he already had a nice job lined up in Swickley. They were almost done buying a small house within five minutes of his office. He was going to graduate number three of his class, and that meant he really was brilliant. The tall lanky man had never developed any muscles but worked out almost religiously. He was the stereotypical scholar in appearance, his hair was thin and light in color and his skin was pale despite how often he ran along the paths along the three rivers. He wore designer jeans, his favorite Pitt t-shirt, a pair of old Vans, and his gold rimmed glasses. He was in reality one of the biggest fans of punk and sports. They were getting married in less than six months. As Tabby looked at him, she knew without a doubt that she really did love him and that he loved her more than she ever could.  
  
"What's going on Lady Tabitha? You got a dreamy look upon your face." He asked. She smiled.  
  
"I was just thinking about how you're going to get me a brownie sundae with chocolate sprinkles." she lied. He smiled knowingly.  
  
"I understand. Well, let's go. We'll take a long look at your essay and then you have to help me understand the stuff your mother gave me. I don't understand anything about why the silverware design is important or why in the world anyone cares what the salt and pepper shakers look like."  
  
"Oh, well it's all about presentation. And mom just wants you to have a part in the planning. She gave up on getting me into the whole planning experience. Let's go. We need to figure out how to get an owl." Tabby walked out. Lenny stood for a second.  
  
"An owl?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. The Thesbian, the Rouge, & the Scholar

Title: The Thespian, the Rouge, and the Scholar  
  
Part five of the Silent Song Series  
  
Author: PLS.  
  
Date: June 9, 2003  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Summery: Response to a challenge on HarryXSnapeML- Alternate Timeline/ Albus didn't stop the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, instead he joined him. How has that impacted the wizarding world?  
  
Quote of the Section: Life is to be fortified by many friendships. To love and to be loved is the greatest happiness of existence. -- Sydney Smith  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__-- __  
  
The Halloween feast was fast approaching. It had been nearly two whole months since he and Severus became roommates and teachers at his old home. Since then Lumos had adopted Severus as his master and Nox was always on Harry's shoulder. It was amazing the way students had just adopted the two newest professors as normal after the first two days of classes.  
  
Now things were running smoothly and Harry was always being stunned at how much the students wanted to learn. The second years had taken to street fighting with the ease of a duck to water. Sure there were students who were better at the magic parts of the style Harry was teaching and there were still others who were natural-born wrestlers. No one was perfect and he was also trying to teach them to play to their strengths. He was also having trouble getting the four houses to work as one. Each house was created to put those with similar virtues together and Harry had assumed that it was his job as their teacher to inform them that in the real world they would need to work with those with virtues they don't have in order to get a job done. Severus told him while it was true, he was fighting an uphill battle. The students of Hogwarts were so used to the competition and fighting between houses that to get them to do differently was going to be impossible. Harry refused to give up. He was reading in the staff room. It was a Muggle psychology book on teaching methods and the nature vs. nurture issue. By now both of the mercenary professors were thoroughly left alone. Though most of the professors knew him very well they still were unnerved by his past deeds, the same went for Severus. He looked around, he was indeed alone. "Argh! Why can't I get the kids to understand?" he asked himself as he threw the book on a table. He got up and started to pace and rant under his breath about stupid house rivalries and empty headed teachers. He was so engrossed in his frustration that he almost yelled in fright when he heard a laugh. He turned around to see the smiling History of Magic Professor, Hermione Granger.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you were too funny to watch." she said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay. You're the first to say me ranting is funny though. Are you sure you are sane?" asked Harry slipping on his happy face. He couldn't hide his emotions like Severus could. He had to cover them up with masks of happiness, anger, and concentration.  
  
"Yes, I'm sane. I could ask you the same. What's got you so riled up?" asked the brown haired young woman. She took a seat by the window and gestured for Harry to do the same.  
  
Harry took the seat and sighed, for once dropping his masks. It was a sign of respect and trust that so far he had only really given to Severus. Harry smiled," Well, I'm sure you have heard of my quest for the houses to get along well enough to work together." He paused and she nodded, "I just can't seem to get them to understand that they need to find others with strengths where they are weak. It is the single most important thing I can teach them. The best defense is to have people you rely on watching your back as you watch theirs. The combat, hexes, potions, and knowledge is all secondary."  
  
"So, you think if you can get the four houses to work as one, the students have a better chance of surviving?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I know they will." said Harry. She looked curious.  
  
"Harry, I fully agree. Do you want help?" Harry looked stunned and happy beyond measure. Severus had been helping, but the man had his own classes to prepare. Harry was just no good at the whole research deal, he really never cared in school enough to try. Not to mention it all came so easily then.  
  
"Are you sure? don't you have your own classes to teach?" he asked nervously.  
  
"You don't listen much, do you? I'm writing a wizarding teaching methods book, this fits right in. Come on, my private library has a good collection of books. We'll grab a few, get the house elves to pack us some snacks and go read outside. The fresh air and change of scenery will do you good."  
  
Hermione whisked him away so quickly that before his brain really registered it, he was sitting on the green sloping lawns of Hogwarts eating a ham sandwich and listening to her voice read Freud. They read together and made notes for several hours until a familiar voice interrupted Harry's comments on how messed up the Behaviorist view on learning was.  
  
"After standing me up for the third time, what is you excuse?" snapped Severus. Harry was laying down with his eyes partly closed to shield them from the sun. He looked up and backwards at the tall man. Severus was standing over Harry's body with a scowl deeply etched into his face.  
  
"Want a ham sandwich?" asked Harry as he sat up. Severus was looking very angry now and Hermione looked nervous. She had nothing to fear, Severus was always like this when he was amused and really just wanted to know what was going on. Harry handed Severus a sandwich and the man sat down next to Harry.  
  
"You forgot the conditioning training we both did. The behaviorists are more right than wrong." said Severus after he took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Oops, you're right as always, Sev. Well, how in the world can Freud be right if everyone else is right as well?" Harry collapsed again on to his back and he folded his hands under his head.  
  
Hermione transfigured a couple of spoons she had into wraparound mirrored sunglasses, put them on, and picked up another book and her ink pen. She made notes in her journal and then spoke," I see the points made, but I get the feeling we are missing something. Maybe you can see it." she tossed her notes to Severus who caught them with ease.  
  
He scanned over them speedily. He then pulled out of the large pockets in his over-robe a highlighter, his notes, and an ink pen. He highlighted bits of Hermione's notes, wrote things down in his notes and highlighted them and tossed both his and her notes to Harry. Harry sat up and read both sets quickly and made notes in his journal and scribbled things on both sets of notes then handed all three to Hermione. She made notes on all three then handed the journals back to the ones they belonged to.  
  
"Wow, you both are brilliant!" exclaimed Harry. "I think we should work together more often like this."  
  
"Severus, your notes were eyeopening. I never quite understood Pavlov like that." said Hermione with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, well, that was how I was trained. First hand exsperience is needed to understand some of his ideas. Your ideas on how to bridge behavior modification and biological factors was rather good as well."  
  
"Thank you. And you Harry, you know more than you let on. Are you trying to con me into doing the work for you?" she asked in a mock serious voice. Harry grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, he tries to do that to me as well. After that fails he tries to charm me into doing his bidding. He's like a kid mostly." said Severus with a smirk. Hermione laughed at the hurt look on Harry's face.  
  
"Ouch, you wounded me. Right to the core." Harry pouted as he put a hand on his chest.  
  
They continued to laugh and joke as they continued their research. The sun was setting as they went in for supper. They just made it to the Head Table as Minerva finished the announcements and the plates were filled magically. The three talked animatedly all through dinner and as soon as the meal was over they went to the northeast tower to talk more. Hermione ended up accepting Harry's offer to spend the night in his second guest suite in the third floor of the tall tower. He had the very top of the tower and Severus had the second floor suite.  
  
---_---_---  
  
"Come on 'Mione. You basically live with us. Just move your books and the rest of your things to the dungion library and your suite. Both Sev and I know you want to." Harry said to the woman across from him at their table at the Three Broomsticks. It had been three months since the three first became friends and since then Hermione had ended up in the third floor suite so often that it was now her main haunt other than her office.  
  
"But can you imagine the rumors? The students will know." she said and then took a sip of her bloody mary. Harry laughed.  
  
"You mean the ones where we are a threesome, and have wild sex all night long. Or maybe you mean the ones where Sev and I are day waking vampires and we have made you one as well. Then there is the one where Sev and I are a couple and we asked you to carry a child for us."  
  
"Point made," said Hermione glaring at Harry," Well, it would be more conveniant for us all, and the book will get done sooner. Are you sure? I mean I get really bad every twentith of the month."  
  
"We've delt with it before. Trust me, it's going to be fine. The only reason Sev isn't here trying to stare you down too is his father's mess. He was the one who persuded me that this was a good idea. I'll even help you move." Hermione smiled at Harry's sincerity and Harry and Hermione shared a look that spoke the rest of the conversation for them.  
  
He was never like this for anyone but her and Severus. They were the only two he trusted compleatly now. With anyone else it was all an act, used to charm and get people to like him. The three were often compared to the Three Musketeers, they were always together when they were not teaching. All three had grown so close they were almost like a family. Each helped the other two be themselves. When alone with Harry and Hermione, Severus would smile, laugh, and drop the cold exterior. He was still sarcatic and easally pervoked into arguing, but he wasn't as silent and angry with the world. Hermione would forget about being mature and distant, she told them everything and joked around like she should have when she was a student. It was amazing how they needed each other. Combined classes were becoming more common, and the students seemed to like the combined courses more than the three regular subjects.  
  
Harry knew that this was how he was supposed to feel around those he really would die for. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. 


End file.
